Awkward Beginnings
by Genetic Anomaly
Summary: AU “Well... This has got to be the most awkward position I’ve ever been in.” Itachi couldn't agree more. ItaSasu. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the resulting characters. I only own my sick, sick mind. And even that is on loan… And the small quote at the beginning is mine.**

**A/N: Practicing my romance (Wow, doesn't _that _sound interesting). I accept no flames, so if the pairing disturbs you, just hit the back-button. And the pairing is, I think, totally obvious. Written only because I needed a break… From what, I dunno, I have no life…**

**THIS IS A STORY FOR A "FRIEND". IT MAY OR MAY NOT REPRESENT ANY OF MY VIEWS OR BELIEFS.**

**Warning: boyXboy loving, incest, slight OOC-ness (but I tried to _kinda _keep them in character, a little). Also my first, terrible, try at romance…**

_'Let the coldness of your Heart  
Drown out the blackness of your Soul  
And only then may you let the light shine on you'_

The house was silent, peaceful, as were the two occupants. The younger of the two, nearly turned fifteen, was wrapped in a comforter, lazily flicking through the channels. A lollipop hanging out the corner of his mouth, and his head began to droop, right onto the shoulder of the other.

The elder, just pushing nineteen, noticed his brother's unresponsiveness, and decided to rake advantage of the situation. He gently pried the remote from the boy's hands and began flicking himself, every once and a while stopping the head on his shoulder from face planting into his lap.

He frowned as the boy started making noise, a faint snoring, and decided he'd had enough. He tipped his shoulder, "Oi, wake up!"

The reaction he got was _not _what he was expecting. The younger freaked, flailed his arms and legs stuck in the comforter, knocking them both to the ground.

Into a most compromising position.

Both were somehow covered in the blanket, which was snugly tucked underneath Sasuke, who was on the bottom. The boy, having just woken up, blinked blearily up at the face just inches from his own.

His eyes widened in realization that it was his _brother _hovering over him so closely, and if he were anyone less than an Uchiha, he would have blushed. As it was, his ears tinged a faint pink, though they were hidden from view behind his hair.

Itachi was in a similar predicament. He had managed to catch himself by planting his hands firmly on both sides of Sasuke's waist, effectively pinning the blanket tighter around the two. There was barely an inch between their bodies and they were both uncomfortable for similar, yet very different reasons.

"Hey Itachi." He waited for the quiet, "Hmm?" rumbling from the body above him before continuing. "Might I ask what happened?"

"You fell asleep and when I tried to wake you, you kind of freaked out. Thus, _somehow, _knocking the both of us to the floor."

After another moment's silence, Sasuke spoke up. "Well," he began. "This has got to be the most awkward position I've ever been in."

Itachi couldn't agree more. He'd dreamt, fantasized even, about the boy beneath him, well, beneath him. The silence grew and Sasuke began to fidget, making the man above him tense imperceptibly.

"Sasuke," he said thickly, "stop moving."

Said boy didn't recognize the tone of voice and pouted. "Why? Won't you get up off me now?"

Itachi smirked and decided not to pass up such an opportunity that probably would never be presenting itself again. "No."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed, uncomfortableness long forgotten. "No?" he repeated incredulously. At Itachi's smug nod, he sputtered, "And why not?"

"Because," Itachi murmured in the boy's ear quietly, "I finally have you right where I want you." As he talked, his lower lip brushed oh-so-lightly against the lobe of Sasuke's ear, making him restrain a shudder.

Itachi shifted, bracing his legs on either side of Sasuke and pulled away to look at the boy in the eyes. He found confusion, as he had guessed he would, but also a little, tiny bit of _something _that was obviously trying to be repressed.

He lowered his lips, so close and yet so far away, and was sadistically delighted to hear the boy's breath hitch in anticipation.

With his hands pinned to his sides, all Sasuke could do was watch and wait anxiously for those final inches to become none. The man above him, _his brother, _was still, silent, and taunting. Then all at once it seemed, the man's inner control broke with Sasuke's small shift underneath him. He brought their mouths together, in a way that could never be called gentle, and quickly darted his tongue in when the boy tried to gasp for air.

He explored the boy's sweet mouth with all the fervor of an archeologist on the greatest dig of his life, pushing the 'pop out of the way when needed, and all too soon pulled away, gently nipping on Sasuke's lower lip before breaking away completely.

When he broke away completely, Sasuke had to forcefully restrain himself from whimpering at the lack of contact to his needy lips.

He blinked up at the looming figure above him through half-lidded eyes. Eyes that sprung open when the body above him moved down to mold itself along his every curve. This time he couldn't help the small blush gracing his features.

But all too soon, the body was moving away, and was actually able to. What he hadn't noticed when Itachi had touched him was the blanket being pulled from under him; his mind had virtually gone blank and was still moving only at the speed of a turtle. A slow turtle.

The body and blanket left him staring, still wide-eyed, up at his brother as he moved smugly toward the door of the living room. Only when the man turned back to him when he reached the doorway did Sasuke move, and move fast.

"Are you coming, or what?"

-Fin-


End file.
